The Letters
by The One Who Got Away From You
Summary: Strange letters have been popping up all over the place in Brandi's life, when she least expects it. The first one appears, telling her she isn't who she thinks she is. While the next one says different. But, each one from a unique sender. Determined to find out the identity of the sender, she goes through a wild ride of love, hate, passion, and trust. Can she ever find out who?


_**Chapter 1**_

Sleeping soundly, in her room Brandi dreamt. Brandi was having a restless sleep, tossing and turning every now and then. Wind rushed through the open windows, occasionally shutting them. Moonlight shined through the windows, illuminating the room.

Eventually Brandi woke up, and checked her phone. It was only 1 a.m. in the morning. Deciding to stay up for just a little bit, she played with her new apps, which she had gotten the day before. With light blinding her face she didn't realize the figure standing just outside her window.

"Rustle, rustle clang" Brandi looked up at the window. Slowly getting out of bed, she walked quickly to the open window. Looking out into her small yard, all she saw was blackness. Seeing no reason to be alarmed, Brandi crawled back underneath the covers. Little did she know what was to come in the next days.

_**BRANDI'S P.O.V.**_

Waking up, the sun is already here to greet meet me. I sit up, taking in the warmth from its glow. Feeling better than before I roll out of bed, but not before I check my phone again. Noticing 3 new messages from Nikki, the time is 8:17. Perfect! Just enough time to go out for a quick run. I head towards the bathroom, ignoring the messages from Nikki. They can wait for later.

Dressed in athletic shorts, my 'Soccer is my Life' tee, and my running shoes I make way for the door. Not even bothering to grab something to eat, I grab the IPod sitting on the counter and open the door.

I start my route on 6th Ave. and continue down the side walk. AC/DC plays in my head as I jog down the way. Many people enjoy AC/DC just because they want to. I enjoy it because it pumps me up. I feel like I'm ready for anything, when I listen to it.

Jogging past a crashed car, I check for any person related to the crash. I want to make sure they're okay and not injured. Looking around some more, I can't find anyone even remotely close. That's weird. Usually people are still around the crash scene, even police cars. I continue my run, creeped out by this car. I don't want to stick around any longer.

Reaching home about 15 min. later, I still can't get my mind off that mysterious car. It looked as if someone crashed it, then ran. Almost as if they were being chased. A shiver runs down my spine, send goose bumps down every direction. Soon I'm covered in them. Well, I still got the rest of the day to do anything.

I walk to my room, then sprint and flop on my bed. If anything I could do that for hours on end. It's so fun! The third time I do it, I hear a "Crunch." I lift myself up off the bed, and find a crinkled envelope sitting on the bed. Taking it cautiously, I open it up and pull out the stationary enclosed inside. Halfway through unfolding it, I realize it's a letter addressed to me. But, from who?

_Brandi,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. Do not ask who I am, or what I am, just live knowingly. You are not who you think you are, but instead much more._

_Over the course of the next day things aren't going to be the same. Changes will occur, that you would never thought possible. Just bear with it, as in the end it turns out alright. _

_New alliances will be made, as well as new enemies. Be cautious about who you put your trust in, young one. Many people in a time of need will turn their backs on you, forgetting who they are and who you need to be. Only, trust those who are worthy._

_The second thing you should know of, is that someone will come after you. People of your kind aren't supposed to be here. Unknown to most humans, you live here in harmony not recklessly. Just be careful._

_ ~ FO ~_

I sit back on my bed, half expecting someone to jump out and say "Gotcha!" No one does though, just leaving the empty silence still. I still have many unanswered questions, that the answers to would be helpful in deciphering this letter.

Checking my phone one last time, I decide to read those last few messages from Nikki. I turn on my phone and read the messages. For the second time today my mouth drops open in shock.

From: Nikki

Help!

From: Nikki

Help! Please, com'on answer Brandi!

From: Nikki

Help! I'm on Bombardier Ln., Causeway

Nikki I'm on my way! God, please help me. If anything should happen to her, I don't know what I would do.


End file.
